This invention relates to continuous power systems, and more specifically to continuous power systems with back-up generation.
What is needed is a turbogenerator based power supply with backup generation or an uninterruptable power supply.
The present invention comprises a standby system for supplying power to a network when a preferred power supply system is unavailable. The network includes a coupling device adapted to be coupled between the preferred power supply system and a load. A DC bus is adapted to be coupled to the coupling device and the load. A power converter is coupled to the DC bus, and an energy storage device is coupled to the power converter. An electric power supply is adapted to be coupled between the energy storage device and the power converter. A sensor senses the energy capacity of the energy storage device. A controller is coupled to the sensor and to the electric power supply for controlling the operation of the electric power supply as a function of the energy capacity sensed by the sensor.
In addition, the invention provides a power supply with back-up generation including a power source connected to a first bi-directional converter, a turbogenerator/motor connected to a second bi-directional converter, a load connected to a converter, a DC bus interconnecting each of the converters, an energy storage element connected to the DC bus, a bus sensor element connected to the DC bus, and a supervisory control receiving bus sensor signals for controlling the turbogenerator.
These and other features and advantages of this invention will become further apparent from the detailed description and accompanying figures that follow. In the figures and description, numerals indicate the various features of the invention, like numerals referring to like features throughout both the drawings and the description.